<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both of You?! by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765101">Both of You?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on my OCs, F/M, I do wanna say that White eventually gets really into it so it's not noncon the whole time, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, White Black and Pink are Ryce Jack and Tom respectively</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani, interviewing Ryce: So, we hear you had a run-in with two impostors at once. As an attempted murder survivor, do you have any advice on how to avoid an impostor encounter?<br/>Ryce, struggling to stand: Don't go into electrical after a cooldown.</p><p> </p><p>White has to go to Electrical to finish wiring the ship. Lime tells her to go with Pink, and Black decides to tag along. She trusts the two. Now she's not sure why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/Black/White (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Both of You?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a quick list of all the characters/names/genders/colors, 'cause I won't be using really any color names.<br/>Red: Dani (F)<br/>Orange: Cherry (F)<br/>Yellow: Randy (M)<br/>Lime: Matteo (M)<br/>Green: Monty (M)<br/>Cyan: Sydney (F)<br/>Blue: Skai (F)<br/>Purple: Violet (F)<br/>Pink: Tom (M)<br/>White: Ryce (F)<br/>Brown: Joey (M)<br/>Black: Jack (M)</p><p>This is also based on an Among Us r34 piece, of Black and Red "stabbing" White. I just switched Red for Pink 'cause of OC gender, and also I ship Pink/White anyways. (Thanks, Wonchop.)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This isn't real. This isn't real, this isn't happening, there is no way in this universe that Jack and Tom are coming against me right now. Why on Polus did I agree to this...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>EMERGENCY MEETING</p><p>Matteo slams his hand down on the big red button in the Cafeteria. "I saw Randy, he is dead. Body in Communications." </p><p>The table began to buzz with excitement. Dani raises her hand. "I, uh, I think I saw Monty over there--"</p><p>"No!" Monty interjects, his nest hat falling off. "Syd saw me scan in Medbay, and I saw her do trash." Sydney nods, taking Monty's hand quietly. </p><p>Skai contributes with "Tom was in Shields when the body was reported." Tom shakes his head rapidly. "Naw, me and Jack are teamin' up. He saw me doing the uploady thing." Jack claps his back. "Sure did; what about Cherry? She's been quiet."</p><p>Cherry jumps back dramatically. "Aw, what now? Ryce's done seen me shootin' them ast'roids. Din'tcha, hon?" </p><p>Ryce nods absently. "Yeah, yeah." </p><p>Matteo knocks his visor loudly, catching everyone's attention. "We have lost Joey, Violet and Randy to these impostors. We must pair off to be safe. Cherry, you go with Monty and Sydney."</p><p>"I'll go with you, Matteo!" Dani blurts loudly. She blushes. "I-I mean, if you're cool with it." Matteo nods assertively. "Dani and Skai will come with me. Ryce, you go with Tom and Jack. Everybody skip vote, and we will regroup when my team finishes tasks." </p><p>Ryce skipped vote, and Ryce's heart just... skipped. She was grouping up with Tom! Sure, Jack was probably gonna ruin it for her, but at least she'd get to be around him for a while.</p><p>
  <strong>No one was ejected. (Skipped) 2 impostors remain.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, boys. I have two tasks in Electrical, so we need to stop by there." Ryce had double-triple checked her list, and the two cadets behind her were really... really excited about going to Elec.</p><p>"Nice! Me and Jack both have somethin' to do in Elec too. We might be there for a while," Tom grinned. Ryce blushed. "W-Okay then. To Elec we go!"</p><p>Tom lingered behind Jack for a moment. "Hey, dude. Which side ya want? Front or back?" His voice was slimy.</p><p>"I'll take the back. You can have the front. She'd prob'ly fight less that way anyway." Jack's voice was equally as husky, as he felt his tongue priming itself for the events to come.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"These wire tasks are so needlessly tedious. Yellow to yellow, blue to blue... why can't we have other colors?" Ryce complained harmlessly. She tugged the red wire harshly, and... the lights went out. "Wha...? Ohh, shoot."</p><p>She began to panic. She couldn't fix the lights, because the wires could cause a serious electrical problem if not fixed. She heard the door to Electrical close, and she felt herself being shoved onto the metal floor. "AHH! Whoa, that's cold..." </p><p>Two hands flew on her body; one on her chest, and one over her mouth. She began to scream before realizing it wasn't gonna do anything. "Mmkay... 'F you let m' go, I w'm't scr'mm," she pleaded. "Sorry. Can't believe you." Jack?!</p><p>The cadet behind her left for a moment. She thrashed,  trying to get away from Jack, but he tightened his grip on her. "Hurry it up with the lights, Tom!"</p><p><em>Of course, </em>Ryce mused in the dark. <em>This is why they were trying to-- <strong>of course it's freakin' Tom who's in on this right now.</strong> Tom and Jack. Skai was right. </em>The lights buzzed on, blinding Ryce for a moment. She managed to look up to see Jack's nasty tongue-tentacle thing extending itself. <em>Frickin'. <strong>Gross.</strong></em> </p><p>She was positioned between Jack's feet, and he was holding her up by her armpits. She'd already tried to get out, given up, and was now laying out ragdoll style. Tom was on top of her, and both impostors were feeling her over, discussing what they should do. It was sick. She felt sick. Tom's tongue was wrapped around her stomach, and it gave him a lisp. </p><p>"You think sthe'd put her mouf on 'em? Or sthould we juth hhrip 'er thuit opem?" </p><p>"I dunno. She's a sweet girl. It'd kill Matteo to see her so degraded. I say we try the two-in-one tactic," Jack pondered, ripping a wire out from the breaker box. "Thoundth good to me." Ryce was shaking violently. "G-Guys, I... I know what you're doing.... Just, please... p-please don't be rough... th-that's all I ask...!"</p><p>Jack tied her wrists together with the pink wire. "I'm not the one to ask about that, Ryce. Seems to me like <em>Tom's </em>the one on toppa you." He was right. Tom was straddling her, tongue probing her crotch. She squirmed, but she didn't stop him. <em>Not like I could, anyway. </em></p><p>Jack's hands were still on her chest, and he was pulling on the foil of her suit. Tom put his thumbs between her legs, and slowly unraveled the fabric beneath the metal. Ryce thrashed involuntarily, and the force was enough to rip her suit. Tom smiled sleazily, and Ryce culd feel something poking into her back. Oh... <em>boy. </em>Jack squeezed her left breast, making her yelp. He began to massage it in circles, pulling at the tip before doing the same to the other one. Tom was working around her crotch, and he worked a finger into her, flicking the clit with his tongue. She gasped, and Jack laughed mirthlessly. "Ryce, you're prob'ly gonna wanna brace yourself." He flipped her around so that Tom was holding her head, and unclipped his belt, pulling his pants down to the knees. "Holy crap... J-Jack, there's no way that's gonna fit..." </p><p>"Sure it will. That's why I said to brace yourself!" Jack smirked. He grabbed Ryce's legs, and rubbed the tip against her entrance. "Get ready." She choked on air as he filled her up. "Khhhaaaagh!"</p><p>He wheezed, squeezing her leg as the two adjusted. "This... may be shorter than I thought." Slowly he pulled out before slamming into her again. And again, and again, and again. Through a haze of tears, Ryce could see Tom jerking it to the sight. Wow. Was he into it? Probably. Jack continued for about thirty seconds more before stopping. "Hhhoh man, Tom, I... I gotta break a second. C'mere. Let's try that one I was talking about."</p><p>Ryce was now in between Tom and Jack, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Tom prodded at her crotch, which she expected, but then Jack started poking at her butt. "H-Hey! Stop! What're you--" "Two-in-one, Ryce. What'd you think that meant? Conditioner?"</p><p>Oh. <em>My. <strong>Butts.</strong></em></p><p>Jack slowly managed to push himself into her butt, and Tom was in her other hole. "Guys, p-please, just one sehhh..." Ryce faltered, struggling to breathe. Jack slid out of her, only to slide back in as Tom slid out. And so it went: just as soon as one was out of her, the other was slammed back in. Jack was holding her off the ground, and Tom was playing with her breasts with his tongue as the two screwed her brains out. Jack was the first to finish; he was shaking below her as he came. He slid out with a pop before collapsing on the ground. Tom was next, and he managed to pull out of her just in time, instead getting some on her flat cap, and a little on the floor. Wasting no time, he stuck his tongue right back inside, sliding in and out until Ryce was shrieking in ecstasy.</p><p>The three lolled on the floor for a bit. Ryce felt nearly comatose, and Tom and Jack were on either side of her. "Aww shoot. My suit's ruined. How'm I s'posed to do anything this way?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh, JSYK, Matteo has kind of a Romanian accent, which is why I wrote his dialogue that way, and Cherry's is like way Transatlantic/Southern, you know, that Southern Belle accent? I tend to make my characters' dialogue phonetic, which is why it's written the way it is.</p><p>Also minor Lime/Red and Cyan/Green, if y'all like this I might write more "normal" fanfiction about these guys! LMK down below! 83</p><p>Also also, the way the doors work in this AU is that they're sensor-opened. Nobody ever went by Electrical, so the doors were closed the whole time. That's all, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>